


偷闲

by KephisosSailor



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor
Summary: 侍卫长和魔王的地下爱情
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 2





	偷闲

“魔王已经睡下了啊……”沃兹对着卧室门口的侍女叹气，“盖茨呢？”  
侍女摇头说没见过。  
“真奇怪，他晚上不总是在魔王这儿吗？难道今晚去巡逻吗？”  
他在门口又踌躇了一会儿，听着里面没有声音，不好打扰魔王休息，只好原路返回。  
与此同时，屋内纠缠在一起的二人等到脚步声消失，同时松了口气。  
“差点就被发现了。”庄吾拉下侍卫长捂住他口鼻的手，缺氧和另外的一件事让脸红扑扑的。  
“是你叫太大声吧。”保持托住魔王的姿势对战士来说也并不容易，盖茨动了动重心，免不了摩擦连接在一起的部位，于是两人的呼吸又粗重几分，庄吾更是将脑袋贴在他滚烫的脖子旁小口小口地抽气。  
但即使情况如此“不利”，魔王仍推推肩膀，催促他快点。  
卧室的门应该很冷，因为盖茨将他后背抵上的一瞬间，阴茎就被穴肉绞紧了。  
沃兹来时阴茎便已抵在最深处，此时可以说是迫不及待地抽出，又撞回原位。  
“啊……呜。”  
两只手掐着魔王的胯骨，庄吾忘了自己控制音量，盖茨只好停下来亲亲湿润的眼睑，让他放心不会掉下去。  
魔王含着自己的手背，发出的呜咽被盖茨粗重急促的喘息盖过。他被一下下地顶撞到门上，后面好像失去了感觉，但怀中的炽热躯体刺激着神经，让胸腔中挤满了名为快乐的情绪。  
“庄吾，庄吾”人类战士叫他，他放开双手，又勾上盖茨的脖子，嘴唇贴着嘴唇说：“嗯…嗯，Geiz。”  
魔王的腿紧紧缠着本来杀他的勇者，他们接吻，在一起密不可分，直到精液顺着身体流下来被夜风吹到微凉。  
射完和被射满的庄吾彻底不想动了，耍赖似地维持着挂在盖茨身上的状态，抱怨晚上好冷。  
盖茨把树袋熊扒拉到床上，找来浴巾草草擦了一下，这就要感谢恶魔“方便”的体质，不用清理里面也不会得病。  
“Geiz陪我睡觉。”  
爱发号施令的王被擦干净后试图用赤裸的双脚勾他，语气很难说没有紧张。  
“这么晚了难道我翻窗下去吗？”  
放下心来的庄吾又双臂张开要抱，盖茨随手扔了浴巾，把被子一裹，熟练地搂住他。  
做爱时的魔王浑身热乎乎的，显得现在的皮肤有些凉，仿佛再将他捂热是自己的职责。  
树袋熊黏糊糊地亲他的嘴角，他看看庄吾黑暗中很精神的眼睛，又看看被咬肿的下唇，那罪魁祸首只能是刚才的自己。  
盖茨撬开庄吾的齿列，咬痛了他的舌头，并告诉他明天要早起练剑。庄吾半吐着舌头抱怨，奈何双手因为拥抱的要求全被盖茨制伏，只得在瞪视中闭上眼。  
睡意不是说来就来，更何况和盖茨独处的时间怎能浪费在睡觉上，庄吾虽然闭眼放平呼吸，却一直感受着盖茨的心跳震动和皮肤间的细小摩擦胡思乱想。  
不知道过了多久，盖茨的呼吸突然靠近了些，在加快的心跳声中，庄吾甚至忘了自己有没有呼吸。  
温温热热的嘴唇在额上贴了一下，庄吾几乎要发出幸福的呜咽声了，但盖茨把他抱的更近了些，于是他只好克制住兴奋，装作确实睡着的样子，胡乱蹭了蹭。


End file.
